The Russian Republic
The Russian Republic/Yekaterinburg/Western Russia/Russia was formed from local provinces in the surrounding area after the collapse of the Russian Empire. It is one of the few nations in Asia to not follow the authoritarian form of Communism, though it does have a few elements of it in it's system--as in, it is mainly what their economy is based on, but not so much that the government gets involved in things other than distributing payment and whatnot. Recently, the Moscow area formerly owned by Ukraine has united with the Russian Republic, giving it all the territory it once owned in the East. History Formation The nation had it's origins right after the Five Years of Chaos, the period after the Russian Empire collapsed. In that time, the eastern provinces were put back together by China and integrated into the Asian Socialist Bloc, however the western provinces were left in a hellish state. Ukraine managed to be reborn, but still the provinces fought one another, general after general vying for power. Eventually, in 1975, General Dimitrov began his to rise to power. He was the only General that could be called a "good general," not in the kindhearted sense but in the clever sense. One by one, he had previously managed to dispose of other generals that could be considered good through ways that appeared to be accidents. One was crushed by a roof that was supported by "faulty columns"; another died in his sleep after drinking what looked curiously similar to cyanide; and the last of the mysteriously drowned after his yacht, which he boasted to have a sturdy hull, sank due to a hole in the side. And so that only left him around. He made his way to other generals and began presenting them with options: they could join him, or he would have them exiled. The generals, being quite greedy as well as fearful, eventually sided with him, and together they soon joined the provinces up in 1976. General Dimitrov--now known as the self declared President Dimitrov--declared the rejoined provinces a single nation, and thus the Russian Republic was born. Invasion With Dimitrov's declaration, the people were pleased. However, this did not quite last long, for another problem loomed above them: Siberia. Siberia had been shelling and bombing the Eastern oil fields for five years in order to weaken the position of the regional generals so that they may perform a conquest of the area after their position in Central Siberia was established. After establishing himself, Dimitrov deployed several thousand troops to the Eastern border to dissuade the Russian shelling and bombing. Though the attempt was in any case weak and in the early winter of 1976 Siberian forces aided by their Chinese allies declared it time to mop up the mess that was Western Siberia. Thus resulting in the Russo-Siberian War/Siberian War. The force deployed prompted a toughened garrison of the east by the Republic and Dimitriov ordered the deployment of additional men to match the Siberians man-per-man. The Republic turned now to Ukraine, which was currently going through a state of expansionism. The Russian Republic and Ukraine then made an alliance, known as the West Asian Pact, or WAP, in which one would help another that was in trouble. Due to these terms, Ukraine delivered a group of bombers to help Russia deal with the tanks. Thanks to the efforts of the jets, the Russian Republic managed to hold the line for around 2 or so months. The Russo-Siberian war came to an end when the Russian summoned the aid of their UND allies - Brazil - to combat the Russians. An official end to the conflict came during the Moscow Conference after Dimitriov's threat to gas Russian/Siberian cities with VX. VX Incident ''Main Article: Russian-Chinese VX Crisis '' However, despite now being able to fully take on their invaders, Dimitrov's advisors feared that it would not be enough, and began multiple game-changing projects, including the updating of a primitive napalm-like substance, the improvement of an anti-tank cannon from the Great War, and the use of helium as a weapon. Eventually, one of the Canadian scientists that had created VX blabbed and spread the rumor that Spain was in possession of VX now. Based on their findings, the Russian generals discovered this to be true, and requested that they use the weapon. After getting Dimitrov's permission and requesting Spain to agree, the Spanish said yes and made preparations to send the gas to the Russian Republic. However, due to Dimitrov's desire for peace, he presented a private ultimatum to Siberia and China: end the war, pay for the economic and material damage done by the invaders, and offer both crops and territory to the Republic as the land healed it's wounds. However, they refused, and made the ultimatum public. In the light of this, many nations now turned against the Russian Republic, declaring war. These included Poland, Denmark, Ethiopia, all ASB nations, and even Sweden, a former ally. Faced with annihilation, Dimitrov made a swift move: he requested that all of the warring nations meet in Moscow to create a pact that would: * Ban the use of VX gas in all signing nations * Make it against the pact for a signing nation to, through invasion or direct influence, gain any portion of another signing territory * Force Dimitrov to step out of power, but, as per B, would allow for another to take his place (this has only been requested by China, meaning if they don't sign then this shall be invalid) Though parts of the peace agreement was carried out in part by all nations, it wasn't officially ratified within China who confided themselves with the containment of former-president Dimitrov. It was felt by Beijing his incarceration in Chinese prison was enough of a sting against the Republic's prestige that it would weaken the strength of their government. As well, remaining a non-signing member of the agreement they could continue their Russian policy behind closed doors. The agreement was officially and openly broken when the Chinese renewed military campaigns with the Siberians in Republican Siberia. Post-Dimitrov With the arrest of Dimitrov the political foundation of the Republic was shaken. Dimitrov's adept practice of military knowledge left a skill vacuum in Republican command. And to the Republican Duma the act of allowing him to be arrested rattled their public image and the people's faith in the government. The following elections saw a chaotic patchwork in righting themselves and a interim period of no executive authority until the election of Alexander Belyakov. In this period the Russikyi Mafiya took advantage and tightened their grip around local governments and the underground economy, further weakening confidence in the Republican government as their own strength was bolstered. Administrative and military decline followed as the already weakened economy became listless. The moves and accusations against the Republic also broke their international image. At present their president is the self-styled Leninist Alexander Belyakov whose term has thus far been defined by failures to resist the Chinese military and his kidnapping several months after election. Government The Russian Republic is governed by three branches. A judicial assembly of judges, a legislative Duma, and an executive president. Between the ousting and arrest of Dimitrov by Chinese forces in September as a response to Russian threats to bomb China with VX the state had a long interim period of no official executive body, the national Duma taking the reigns of the state until an official campaign could be organized and a date for election set. The national Duma provides the legislative support and is a elective assembly from across the nation. The Duma gathers in Yekaterinburg, though Moscow also houses accommodations for national governance. Category:Countries Category:Asia Category:Russian Civil War Category:Europe Category:Second Great War